warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Warehouse 13
'''Warehouse 13' is a massive, top-secret storage facility in South Dakota that houses supernatural artifacts, mysterious relics, fantastical objects, and supernatural souvenirs collected by the U.S. Government. Warehouse 13 is the 13th iteration of the Warehouse, with other iterations throughout history. The Warehouse is also known as K39ZZZ on the North American Grid, but is affectionately called "America's Attic" by the Warehouse caretaker, Arthur Nielsen. History Throughout history, the Warehouse has not had a permanent location. It moves, presumably by magic or supernatural forces, to the geographical location of whichever power is controlling the world at that time. Because the United States has been the power center of the world for the last couple hundred years, the Warehouse has been located in North America. At various times in the past, the Warehouse has been located in England, Russia, Asia, Mesopotamia, and Rome. One example of the Warehouse in the past would be the ancient Library of Alexandria.Hulu.com"Whose Warehouse Is it Anyway." Video clip. (2009) It has been implied by Mrs. Frederick that all of the previous Warehouses were burned down to ashes.Nevermore The Current Warehouse The current version of the Warehouse, Warehouse 13, is located in an unspecified location of South Dakota. The first Warehouse 13 was built in 1898, but due to a lack of knowledge on how to "store stuff," it burned down. An artifact or two may have caused the destruction of the first Warehouse 13.Pilot Warehouse Features The Warehouse sports a specialized sprinkler system attached to the zip-line system used for speedy transport within the main storage area. Artifacts in the Warehouse generate a certain amount of electricity and from time to time that electricity discharges itself inside the Warehouse. These discharges, while mostly harmless, can be seen shooting through the Warehouse in random locations. When excess negative energy occurs within the main storage area, "the Warehouse does bad things."Magnetism The sprinkler system can be directed to the coordinates of the negative energy and flood the area with neutraliser. The Warehouse has a security system protecting it from outside attack. Although incredibly robust, young genius Claudia Donovan circumvented this alarm system in order to kidnap Artie Nielsen and force him to help her bring her brother, Joshua Donovan, back from a temporal loop that trapped him while he was attempting to use Rheticus' Compass. The security system can also be used by gatherers from inside in case of emergency within. The Warehouse is lit by a massive series of electrical "Shelby" light bulbs invented by Adolph Chaillet at the beginning of the 20th century.Regrets Warehouse Personnel :For a simple, alphabetic list of personnel, see Warehouse Personnel. At present, the enigmatic Mrs. Frederick oversees all operations involving the Warehouse. Artie Nielsen serves as Warehouse caretaker and Claudia Donovan as his de facto apprentice. Agents Pete Lattimer and Myka Bering chase down reports of supernatural and paranormal activities in search of new objects to cache at the Warehouse and help control the Warehouse itself. Leena frequently visits the Warehouse, presumably to consult with Artie about various Warehouse personnel and guests staying at her bed and breakfast. Warehouse Layout The Warehouse, a massive metal and stone structure, provides storage for both artifacts and items of significance to Warehouse operations. It includes a variety of rooms, most of which exist underground, and each with different purposes. Artie's Office The first area reached from the entrance to the Warehouse is Artie's office. This room houses the Warehouse's computer systems as well as the main power and the central alarm system used in cases of emergencies. Warehouse Filing Room In addition to artifacts, the Warehouse contains a massive paper filing system with details about each person who has ever worked for Warehouse 13. The paper system has yet to catch up with the advances in Warehouse technology, according to Artie. It also contains the rooms, taken and stored of all the agents that have mysteriously vanished.Burnout Warehouse Artifact Storage :For a list of specific artifacts stored in the Warehouse, see the main article, Artifacts. A coordinate grid mapping system locates each artifact stored in the Warehouse, though no clear indication is given of the rhyme or reason for the organization of the grid itself. Artifacts in the Warehouse frequently appear to move on their ownFor example, Harry Houdini's Wallet, which appeared to fall into Myka Bering's bag for no reason. (cf. Pilot) (in theory towards anyone who is metaphysically predisposed). Regular screenings ever decadePilot ensure items remain where they are recorded to have been located last. Although Warehouse personnel can walk or ride through the Warehouse to retrieve or store artifacts, in emergencies, they can strap into a harness and use a zip-line system to travel to specific Warehouse coordinates in a hurry. Dark Vault The Dark Vault houses the most dangerous of the articles stored in the Warehouse. Artie alludes to this danger when he says "You're never going to want to see the Dark Vault," though no other quantification of the danger level is given. Artie's statement implies that other uncontrollably dangerous items have been housed in the Dark Vault; however, only one artifact is known to have to been moved to this special area of the Warehouse. Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass was moved to the Dark Vault after it imprisoned Myka and let loose a murderer who temporarily possessed her physical form in the real world.Duped Above the entryway of the passcode locked door is a warning, "Sensory-activated artifacts: Obey all advisory notifications." Neutralizer Processing Center Nicknamed, The Gooery, this center is described better in chapter 197 of the Manual. It is what pumps the neutralizer through the Warehouse creating a stability field.Breakdown References Category:Locations